Lianren Li
Lianren Li, (54) is the father of Lianjie Li the Green Aether Ranger, and Faye Li. He is the husband of Harmony Li , and brother in-law of Adam Park . He is also part of the true identity of the Demon Machine General Noh . Character History Though not much is known about his life growing up. While he grew up he took a general interest in Robotic and computer programming. Lianren was a bright student, graduating early from High School, at the age of fifteen; and completing his bachelor's degree in the field of computer sciences by the time he was Nineteen. Shortly after he accepted a graduate scholarship to Angel Grove University, to pursue his master's degree. There he met Harmony Park. They were married shortly after, in a few years He and Harmony would have two children; a daughter named Faye , and a son named Lianjie. By the year 2004, Lianren, Harmony, and Faye would move to Tokyo Japan shortly before Lianjie was born, in order for Harmony to begin her new teaching job. Lianren managed to get a job with a tech company developing computers and software. In his spare time, he pursued his second passion; sword crafting. A skill which had been passed down in his family through the generations. In 2012, Lianren, Harmony, and Lianjie were driving along a road near the woods during the night. With the particularly bad weather the road was already dangerous. However, Acedia's spirit was near by. He used his power to cause the car to wreck, going off the cliff. Lianren was the first to wake from the accident, and after pulling his unconcious wife and son from the wreckage, he went into the woods, believing there was someone near by who could help them. However, all he found was Acedia. He begged the Spirit for his help and to protect Harmony and Lianjie, in exchange for becoming the Spirit's servant, and giving up his soul. Acedia removed Lianren's soul from his body sealing it in a Gemstone and sent the two to the moon base. The Demon General intended to use Lianren's body to play host to Briezora should the Demon King return to the base. While laying unconscious in the Moon Palace, the Spirit of the former Demon General Nagreth appeared, and used the empty shell of Lianren's body, possessing it, and waiting for Briezora's return. Nagreth kept Lianren's soul close, fashioning it to a circlet he wore on his forehead, underneath the armor he created. Demon General Noh During the course of the story, Noh often appears before the Rangers at various times, sometimes engaging in combat with them, while other times only offering cryptic advice or words. Though he does not consider the Aether Rangers to be an ally, he does not consider them to be foes either, as they want the same things which he is after, and that is to destroy Briezora. Throughout his time possessing Lianren's body Nagreth begins to develop a friendship with his human host, and develops a friendship with Karmelody, the Princess of the Machine Empire. He begins to become curious of their motives for continuing to fight and survive despite the fact things seemed hopeless. These feelings of friendship and loyalty begin to confuse him, as he had never quite experienced them before. After Briezora discovers Noh's identity as the former General Nagreth, he orders Noh to be destroyed and Lianren's soul to be taken. Nagreth flees from the castle in order to protect Lianren. His survival enchancements are damaged in the escape, and he finds himself on earth, with the realization he would need to devour a soul or find a source of Nadir Aether in order to survive; telling Lianren he either needs to take full control over his body again, or risk dying alongside him. Lianren takes control over his body, and they make it to his daughter's home, where he is found by Faye and Harmony. He urges Harmony to use the Nadir Aether in her Aether Crystal in order to sustain Nagreth for the time being. For the time being he hid out at Faye's house. While he is there, they are found and attacked by a Cybershade which Galexia sends down to destroy him. Nagreth is prepared to sacrifice himself to protect Lianren and his family, willing to repay Lianren's kindness for saving his life. However just as he is dying, Lianren manages to capture his soul into the Nadir Crystal. Afterwards Lianren, working together with Faye, manage to rework and reconfigure Noh's machine armor, and repair the life-support systems. After placing the Nadir Crystal containing Nagreth's soul into the new armor, he returns, not having to rely on Lianren as a human host anymore. However, his new machine body can act as sentient armor as well, and he is able to join forces and fight alongside Lianren. The two of them join forces with the Aether Rangers. Later, Noh, Lianren and Nammu go to the Moon Palace base, in order to try to free the souls which Galexia had collected and planned on using in her army of Cybershades. They also intended to try to strengthen the barrier between the Aether Realms, by returning the Zeo Crystal to it's resting place beneath the Moon palace, where the Aether Sages had placed it ages ago. However their mission is unsuccessful as they encounter Senphonena whom has allowed Avaritia to take complete control over her. While Nammu faces off against Avaritia, Noh takes Karmelody's body to Galexia's workshop for safety, and encounters Kiloah and Voltag. Though he belives they are about to fight with him, he soon realizes they are on his side as well, and the three of them set off to shut down the machine producing the Metalliwisps and Cybershades. When Briezora crosses into the Aether Realm and tears down the barrier between the Nadir and Zenith Realm; he appears to help defend Tenshii, and helps retrieve the Zenith Aether Crystal from Briezora, allowing for the Eidolons to use it's power to transform into Rangers as well, and allowing for the power of three Aether Crystals to be used to create the Aether Soul Infinite Megazord to fight against Briezora. However he is injured doing so, and has to quickly retreat to safety before the battle is over. After the battle is over, with Briezora's defeat, Lianren officially reunites with his family. Now living in Angel Grove, he works with the United Alliance, while also running his own machine and computer repair shop. He still has contact with Nagreth/Noh, and is still capable of summoning Noh to fight alongside him if needed. Arsenal & Abilities *Cyber-Swords *Laser blasts *Teleportation *Invisibility Trivia *Lianren's birthday is December 18th, 1974 Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Allies Category:Former Villain Category:PR Allies